The present invention relates to a drive wheel and sprocket assembly for use in the power transmission of a conveyor. More particularly, it relates to an assembly for uses such as in the power transfer device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,303.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,303 is directed to a power transmission assembly for an accumulator conveyor and, more specifically, to a transmission assembly which is responsive to fluid signals from a fluid circuit which controls the flow of articles along the conveyor. The power transmission assembly includes a power transfer device in which a drive wheel moves between a driving position in which it frictionally engages and drives the conveyor rollers and a non-driving position in which it is out of contact with the conveyor rollers. The drive wheel is carried on a hub on which a drive sprocket is mounted at an axially spaced location.
A series of such power transmission assemblies are positioned in zones spaced along the conveyor line and linked by a drive member such as a drive chain which interconnects the drive sprockets in each zone. A fluid circuit which communicates with a deformable diaphragm positioned under each power transmission device moves the drive wheel between driving and non-driving positions. According to the patent, the drive wheel is press-fitted on the sprocket assembly hub and may be fabricated of polyurethane. It has been found that when the drive wheel is only press-fitted on the sprocket assembly hub, a certain degree of axial slippage or displacement is observed.